Project Summary/Abstract Project Title: Vermont State Produce Safety Program: Design, Development & Implementation Project Description: The Vermont Agency of Agriculture, Food & Markets (VAAFM) will establish a produce safety program to encourage the production of quality, safe fruits and vegetables, ensure producer competitiveness in the marketplace, and assist FDA in implementing the FSMA-mandated, unified partnership approach toward achieving an integrated food safety system. Project Goals: The proposed project will establish and utilize a multi-year strategic plan to identify resources needed to implement a produce safety program aligned with FDA?s Produce Safety Rule (PSR)?including metrics to evaluate its effectiveness?and to develop an inspectional program that meets FDA requirements and promotes public health. This program will include education and training for produce farmers covered under the rule as well as robust training for regulators. Expected Outcomes: The partnerships and plans to emerge from this work will create a federal-state relationship that will leverage the existing and future expertise, knowledge, and resources committed to education and implementation of the PSR in Vermont. Project Objectives: (1) Self-Assessment: conduct a self-assessment of components necessary to create an education and technical assistance and inspectional program. (2) Farm Inventory: establish a mechanism to develop an inventory of Vermont farms subject to the PSR, utilizing relationship development with the produce industry through offering technical assistance, market access, and capital infrastructure support to populate and sustain this inventory. (3) Legal Authority: Evaluate existing regulatory authority related to produce safety and the changes necessary to establish, operate, and maintain a program aligned with the requirements of the PSR. (4) Program Infrastructure: Invest in the sustainable implementation of a program that includes inspection and compliance activities, technical assistance and industry support, producer and regulator training opportunities, and a robust evaluation process. (5) Education, Outreach & Technical Assistance: Promote the development of an educated and informed Vermont produce grower community resulting in knowledge of the Produce Safety Rule and how to achieve compliance. (6) Communication Plan: Develop a communication plan for outreach to industry, partners, and the public about programmatic strategy, implementation efforts, and measurable outcomes. Budget: Year 1: $500,000; Year 2: $725,000; Year 3: $755,000; Year 4: $770,000; Year 5: $875,000 Total: $3,625,000 for the five-year cooperative agreement period